The present invention relates to a liquid consumption device, program and a printing device.
As a liquid consumption device, an inkjet printer, a liquid ejecting device that ejects liquid including bioorganic substance used for a biochip fabrication, a sample ejecting device as a precision pipette, and the like are existed. In the inkjet printer, normally, an ink cartridge as a detachable liquid container is equipped.
As an ink cartridge, there exist that a memory device that stores various information such as an amount of ink consumption and ink color is provided. The amount of ink consumption in the ink cartridge increases in response to consuming ink, but it does not reduce. However, in fact, an ink consumption value stored in the memory device may be reduced due to some kind of a memory cell error or a communication error between the printer and the cartridge. If the amount of ink consumption stored in the memory device of the ink cartridge is reduced, although there is no ink in the ink cartridge, the printer erroneously determines there is still more remaining ink so that it cannot be printed properly. To solve such problem, the present applicant discloses a technology that provides a function (called as “decrement prohibition function”) to prohibit rewriting a value of the ink consumption to a small value (Patent Document 1).
However, for some reasons, a value of ink consumption amount which is greater than the actual amount may be written in the memory device. In this case, a problem occurs that a printing cannot be executed by using the ink cartridge.
[Patent Document 1] International Application Publication No. WO2006/129779 A1